Naruto: The ten tailed God
by SonSanbi23
Summary: The Juubi was the protector of many worlds. When multiple worlds are in need of his help, he split himself into three; his Ki went to Goku, his spiritual power went to Ichigo, and his will power and body went to Naruto. After fusing back together with Naruto in the driver seat, he goes to another realm to stop the Akatsuki again Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

AN/: Okay, firstly, let me say that this is a fic I adopted from an author called the Juubi's Father. The reason being is a saw tremendous potential in this fic so I said to myself "Why not finish it off if the author won't".

Like the usual, this is a godlike Naruto story, but there are elements from bleach and DragonballZ/GT.

Here is Naruto's harem: Kami, Tsunade, Shizune, Natsuhi, Anko, Konan, Hana Inuzuka, Fuu.

The rest is undecided. I might added some bleachverse women but only three for that matter.

Anyways, if you guyz have any fic challenges, please PM some. I've been having little to non ideas for new fics. Besides that, I don't have much to say so LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Akatsuki HQ**

Madara, Obito, and Sasuke were looking on in anticipation, as they started to extract the Kyuubi from A 21 year old Naruto Uzumaki, the last member of the Shinobi Alliance.

"Yes! Soon the sealing will be complete, and the world will belong to the Uchiha Clan!" said Madara.

"In the end your son failed sensei, you should've protected Rin." thought Obito.

'Well dobe I finally got my revenge against the leaf, and now the Uchiha clan will take what should have been ours from the beginning of time.' was what Sasuke thought arrogantly.

They started the process...and the Demon Statue started to act up as the dragons turned Golden and then Naruto's body started breaking apart shocking the Uchiha's. When the last of Naruto's body broke down, a flash originated from the statue...

**Unknown Location**

Three bodies were laying face down in the ground. One had black hair that had 7 spikes pointed in different directions wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt. He wore baggy orange pants, and a pair of blue combat boots. He was Goku and he has just finished fighting the Shadow Dragons.

Another had orange hair that fell over his eyes(Dangai), he wore a black shihakusho with a black katana with a long chain attached to the hilt wrapped around his arm. He was Ichigo Kurosaki and he has just finished fighting Aizen, keeping his shinigami powers.

And lastly, the last one had spiky blond hair that was in a ponytail with shoulder length bangs (Minato's Hairstyle with a Itachi length ponytail), and the names of his parents tattooed on his arm. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he's currently near death as in reality.

"Groan…w-where am I…?" they thought getting up, looking at each other.

"W-who are you?" they said together. Before they took a deep breath.

"I'm Goku!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" they introduced.

"Where are we." Ichigo asked.

**"You guys are in Limbo."** said a voice causing them to look around, before they saw a pair of eyes looking at them. In the shadows, the eyes to Naruto looked like a fusion of the Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Rinnegan. When the man came out they were shocked, as he looked just like Naruto only taller and gave off an aura of power that made them shiver.

"W-who are you? And why do you look like me?" asked Naruto trembling in the energy covering him with the sheer power of the being standing before him dwarfing his own fast.

**"I am the Juubi, the god of all forms of energy, and the king of demons."** was what the being said, causing the three heroes' eyes to widen **"The reason you are all here, is because you all are pieces of me, and it's time we became one again."** he said shocking them further

"W-what do you mean, we are pieces of you?" asked Ichigo.

**"When your worlds were created, Kami needed someone to protect the worlds. So she sent me. I sent my Ki to Goku's world, My spiritual power to Ichigo's world, and I went to Naruto's world here, and had the Sage split my youki creating the biju and my body that he attempted to seal into the moon he created. My will and body chose Naruto, you guys inherited pieces of me, and your worlds are at peace. Except for you Naruto ****as**** your world will be destroyed. Because of the way it's people treated each other, the realm will be used to create another world, but before that, we will become one and finish the ****remaining survivors**** Uchiha clan off and take anything that may be of use."** was what he said as he clapped his hands together as flash erupted from the loud sound. nNot giving them a choice to speak on what he wanted to happened, he started the ritual and they all started glowing before they fused together in a flash of light and the light faded to show Naruto standing there with a few changes. He now had Ichigo's hairstyle but kept his blond hair and he was wearing Goku's outfit and Tensa Zangetsu strapped to his hip in a red sheath.

"Wow I feel incredible!

It seems he had a memory bank in here that memorized all of Ichigo's and Goku's enemies attacks! This definately cool! So Kami is my wife huh? I'll meet up with her later on. It also seems that because I'm his will, I get to stay in control of the body. Great! After I'm done with this, I'll go to a different dimension to see if I can help out there but first...lets go kill the temes. Kamui!." said Naruto before he vanished back to the Akatsuki base.

**Akatsuki HQ**

A pillar of Chakra shot into the air reaching the moon. As a shadow could be seen in the middle when the pillar subsided...standing in the crater of the pillar's destruction was a humongous golden furred ten tail wolf with red streaks going through out it's fur and it's eyes were a fusion of the Sharingan, and Rinnegan with the colour being dark blue as the dot in the center was white representing the Byakugan.

Madara, Sasuke and Obito seeing there chance, all used there Sharingan to force it to submit to their will. The wolf felling something trying to control it, flared its youki throwing off the mental attack creating a shock wave that threw the Uchiha's back along with everything else in sight of the gigantic wolf. When the Uchiha's got up, they looked at the wolf who they saw had a glazed look in it's eyes before it roared and it's killer intent flooded the area while the wolf started to shrink in a white flash of light, and become more human like as it continued to shrink down to a smaller size. When it was finished, all that was left in the crater, stood the new Naruto shocking the Uchiha's altogether.

"I don't have time for these bastards. I need to get out of here, and get those scrolls." thought Naruto. Before he placed his hands in a cross seal and 25 clones popped into existence.

" Damn! More chakra control exercises…(Sigh) You guys go to any village, and take any scrolls you find with money as well." said Naruto before the clones vanished in groups of 5 and he turned his attention to the bastards who ruined his life.

"You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" shouted Obito while Madara, and Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No. I don't really care, but what I do know is what I'm about to do right now. I'm going to kill the bastards that killed my friends, my comrads, and destroyed my home." Naruto said "And you Obito...**I'm going to make you wish you killed me that night when you took me hostage 21 years ago!**" was what Naruto said before he appeared in front of Sasuke, shoving his fist through Sasuke's chest shocking him as pure raiton chakra coursed threw out his entire frail and week body. "And you Sasuke!...(Chuckles)...I should've did this the moment you left the village." said Naruto before charging a ki blast into sasuke, obliderating him completely, leaving not even a single trace or inch of evidence that Sasuke's existence.

Madara and Obito watched in shock as Sasuke's body was gon in mere seconds from just one single blast with nothing left behind to show for Sasuke even having to exist...nothing at all.

Naruto then focused chakra into his hand and a Rasengan Shuriken formed.

"**aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH! RASENSHURIKEN!**"

He threw the attack and it struck faster then Obito attended before he could dodge it and his screams were drowned out by the screeching of the attack. Madara went through hand seals before he called out...

"**Wood Release: Secrete Technique**: **Nativity of a World of Trees****!**" was what the Uchiha Ancestor shouted and a dense forest of trees appeared and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto, seeing the trees with his dojutsu, used Shunpo to dodge the powerful tree braches out of the way. He then appeared in the air and narrowed his eyes at Madara's form and he decided to use a technique that came from the memories of Goku he seen from his time. Pointing a finger in the sky, Naruto focused just enough Ki and a red spark appeared then a marble sized ball of fire appeared as it grew to the size of the moon!

"**With this...I end this time line and leave no memory, trace or a single inch of evidence that this piece time trash came to exist...I WILL DESTROY THIS ALL!"**

He then shot the attack at Madara who stood up from having to use the last of his chakra on the wood release technique and turned to see the large fireball heading his way. Naruto vanished again and appeared in front of Madara and snatched his eye out of the socket and vanished again as soon as the blast hit Madara full force.

**BOOM!**

The fireball carved it's way into the planets crust as the planet started to erupt with earthquakes , tornadoes of godly lengths appearing and volcanoes erupting with massive explosions of lava. Naruto sensed all of his clones disperse, telling him that they were finished with collecting all he has requested and he vanished using Hiraishin.

**At the Valley of the End**

Naruto appeared in front of his 13 clones to see them each holding a scroll that was labeled Money, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Bukijutsu, Juinijutsu, Chakra and the forbidden scroll. Taking all the scrolls, Naruto sealed them into the tattoos he created using yang release on both of his arms Before using his youki to create him a Jonin uniform with a Kakashi Style mask and a Crimson trench coat. He focused as he pictured Kami's court and he vanished in a white flash...the time line he left behind was consumed by the sheer power of Naruto's technique as once planet got destroyed one after another until the sun itself exploded, completely removing the time line from existence...

**Kami's Palace**

Currently standing in the throne room was a tall women wearing a beautiful white and light black kimono with beautiful light white hair that went over her plump rear, and had a flower tucked behind it as for shoes, she wore nothing but white flat shoes. She also had dark blue eyes and beautiful plump red lips **(****AN/: ****think of Sode No Shirayuki From Bleach)** She was currently looking into the distance when a white flash appeared and she tackled Naruto to the ground and pulled him into a kiss just as soon as she recognized who it was.

Naruto chuckled after he pulled back from the kiss as his memories of the time he spent with Kami cam back to the forefront of his mind as he looked into the beautiful eyes of deity wife who smiled with a small but visible blush on her pure pale skin.

"I missed you Kami-chan" said Naruto as he carassed Kami's cheek.

"I'm sorry that you had to split yourself up for the prophecy to happen, Naru-koi." apologized Kami

"Hey...that wasn't your fault at all, Kami-chan, I told you I understood...so don't feel guilty about It, okay?." he said seeing her nod. "I'll be here for about 4 years then, I'm going to another dimension.\ So let's make the time we have together count." Said Naruto as he smiling before he and Kami stood up from the ground and carried Kami to her bedroom and proceeded to help her relive centuries worth of stress through an interesting certain way...

_**...4½ years later...**_

Naruto Uzumaki jumped through the trees trying to catch back with Sasuke Uchiha as they had just fought at the valley of the end and he was knocked unconscious for a minute. As soon as he got back up on his feet with his chakra rejuvenated, he chased after Sasuke again.

"SASUKE!" was what he blonde shouted as he started to force chakra from the Kyuubi to speed up to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan. I promised that I'll- **URRRRRKKKKKK****!**"

He was knocked from his thoughts as he was closed lined flying backwards through a couple of trees and fell face first into the ground. He looked up and saw what appeared to be an older version of himself causing his eyes to widen

"Hello little me, what's your rush?" his counterpart asked, struggling to get up Naruto grunted in pain

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" C-Naruto asked as he managed to stand up with the little strength he had left.

"I'm you, but from another time line or dimension in this case." J-Naruto said as he folded his arms together with the winded blowing past him causing the trench coat to float upwards.

"W-what?" C-Naruto asked as he was shocked at what his counterpart had to say, but quickly shook his head as an idea came to mind. "Anyways. I need your help so if you really are me, then help me bring back Sasuke." C-Naruto said as his trademark foxy grin appeared on his smug face.

"Not a chance in your life, kid." J-Naruto' replied, getting a look of shock from C-Naruto "You need to grow up. Why do you want to bring him back anyway?"

"Because he's like a brother to me!" C-Naruto yelled,

"So brothers shove a lightning-chakra infused-hand through each others chests and try to kill you because your in their way of 'ultimate power? Seriously? Is that what a brother truly is to you" J-Naruto asked, causing CNaruto to pause as he looked down in shame as J-Naruto sneered and continued "Thought so".

"Listen. Give up on the Uchiha, you have bigger problems then worrying about some homosexual, revenge-obsessed emo." JNaruto said as his ocean blue eyes flash white from the sunlight reflecting onto them.

"Never!" was what C-Naruto yelled, causing J-Naruto to sigh in dissapointment.

"Well I'm lucky that I'm not needed in another dimension, so I can kill this idiot and take his place, and give Kami those harem sisters she wanted." J-Naruto thought "Is that your final decision?" he asked

"Yes! I'll nev- GWOOOOAAAAG**!**" he didn't get the chance to finish as pain erupted from his stomach and chest as he looked down and saw that a chain that looked like it was made of chakra was in his chest and it came from his counterpart's right hand as he(J-Naruto) was dragging out two red orbs and a golden one which all three were the size of marbles. The chain came out of his chest as he fell and he looked up to see his double was looking at the orbs smirking.

"You're a big, fuck'in, idiot and a waste of space and life. I bet if you tried to befriend Kurama, he would've helped you out in life, maybe even would've he told you about our parents." said J-Naruto as he absorbed the orbs as their memories filtered in. When the last memory hit, he looked down to see his counterpart was already dead. Activating his Juubigan, J-Naruto quickly set the body on fire with Amaterasu and Shifted his form to that of his counterparts and Naruto headed to Konoha now dressed in his counterpart's horrible orange and blue jumpsuit with blue shinobi sandals...

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Tsunade and the Rookies along with Kakashi were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return with worry and anticipation. They looked up to see Naruto walking by himself causing Kakashi and Tsunade to look at him sadly and Sakura with Ino ran up to Naruto as the others watched on.

"Naruto! your back! where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"He got away." Naruto said simply causing her eyes to widen before she narrowed them at Naruto in anger

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH YOU BAKA! I asked you for one simple thing and you couldn't do it! Your such an idiot and no one even likes you1! So why don't you go away you...YOU DEMON!" Sakura yelled as everyone's eyes widen except her mother who nodded in agreement.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked as he yawned causing everyone to turn to him in shock and utter disbelief "The Uchiha got away, your precious golden boy is now a missing nin of Konoha for abandoning the village to go join an S-rank criminal who might I add is also wanted for the Sandaime's murder. But no worries as my rightful duty as a Shinobi of Konoha, I'll bring you his carcass the next time I see him. Hehe!" Naruto said smirking while everyone eye-widen again with Tsunade gasping in shock.

"W-what? But Sasuke-kun is like a brother to you!" Sakura shouted, mentally smirking while thinking she had him this time.

"Wrong...wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!...My fat foreheaded-temate" said Naruto, causing Sakura to look at him in a shear expression that spelled 'WTF?!' again "Explain to me why would I want to be brothers with an **Uchiha**".

Everyone noticed how he said Uchiha with so much hatred and venom that they flinched at it.

"An Uchiha is responsible for my parents deaths. An Uchiha is responsible for a condition that my mother and me along with Tsunade-chan's grandmother share, which I'm sure you know about after all because that whore of a mother of yours' has such a big mouth that an Akimichi can jump into." Naruto said while Tsunade's and Kakashi along with the Jonin and council came to listen and looked even more shocked then before

"At least I know my parents!" Sakura shouted in rage.

"Oh I know exactly who my parents are, pinky." said Naruto as he made two shadow clones who transformed into Minato and Kushina(with Minato dressed in his famous hokage coat and Kushina dressed in her kunoichi unfiorm) further shocking those watching...,if that's even possible at this point...Maybe they could conduct electricity on there own with all this shock.

"Now look at them and look at me, and you would see that while I have my fathers looks, I got my mothers face and skin complexion. Mind you, I have the Uzumaki verbal tick 'ttebayo" Naruto said before a chakra chain burst from his chest and wrapped around Sakura and hoisted her in the air while the older ninja's watching who know of the chains were frozen at what they were seeing coming from Naruto and the sight of the two clones

"Your mother is nothing but a whore who wants power...power she can not have or event begin to even dream of which is why she hates my mother for getting with my dad as a husband! She has slept with the civilian council members so that she can stay in power on the civilian council, which is why you don't know who you father is, hence why you have your mothers last name." said Naruto as tears dropped from Sakura's face as the chain dropped her on the ground and Naruto walked passed her while the clones dispersed, Coming to a stop before Tsunade Naruto said...

"Mission Failed Hokage-sama, the fagget ass Uchiha got away. Next time I see him, I'll bring back his eyes or his whole dead body...Hime-chan." Naruto reported while Tsunade smiled at him.

_'__He hasn't called me baa-chan since he got here. I like this change __alot'_ was what she thought and said "Thank you Naruto-kun. Meet me in my office in an hour please." With that said, she shunshin'ed to her office with Naruto leaving the place, ignoring the people still looking at him in shock and a crying Sakura who was looked down on Ino who shook her head in dissapointment at her former friend and rival as she said to herself "Just what have I done to you trying to make you normal...Geez Sakura. You're lower then trash".

As Naruto walked away, he went into his counterpart's apartment were he proceeded to burn all the jumpsuits, before using his master over Yang release to make him some clothes of his own. He wore red hakama pants, a black short-sleeve shirt with a red swirl in the front, some black boots(Aizen's boots), and on top of the clothing was a high collared red coat with 12 tomoes outside the collar going around it.

Looking himself over, Naruto walked to the Hokage's tower ingoring the glares of the civilians, and the look of lust he got from some women which he just raised an eyebrow to them, but continued walking to the tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto arrived to see Jiraiya and Tsunade were waiting for him at the hokage's office with Jiraya standing besides the seated Tsunade.

"Hello there brat, I see you've been busy." said Jiraya as he gave a serious expression on his face.

"Cut the crap old man, you're here because your both suspicious of my new attitude." said Naruto, causing their eyes to widen as the both didn't expect such an answer from Naruto "Don't look so shocked, I was going to tell you both about me anyway."

"Tell us what exactly?" asked Tsunade as she regained her composure.

"I'm Naruto but I'm from a different time line or shoud I say...time line." said Naruto "In my world, I grew up knowing who my parents were after they died. Tsunade, you raised me as your own son, but as I grew older, things started to change between the both of us.".

"Like what?" asked Tsunade as she leaned forward with curiosity written all over her face.

"Well for one you saw me as a son, then a brother, then a lover."

"`.."

"`.."

"`.."

"`.."

Her eyes widen with her train of though coming to a complete stop with Jiraiya who was listening in and watched as Naruto took out a photo and gave it to Tsunade.

Looking at the photo Tsunade saw that it was her and Naruto making out, while a baby girl was sitting on Naruto's shoulders grinning like her father having both of their features.

"That was our first born daughter." said Naruto as he smiled looking at the photo.

"But...H-how?" asked a confused Tsunade as the photo was too much for to take in and dropped from her hand.

"You are a Uzumaki, Tsunade. Your grandmother was the first Kyuubi Jinchurriki.

Although she had a different seal, some of Kyuubi's chakra did get passed down to your father. You have some of the Kyuubi's chakra making you immune to the corrosive nature of it. I used the chakra to make you younger again, and took you as my first wife." Naruto said before he went on to tell them about the 4th great Shinobi war, and how Jiraiya died, along with how Madara, Obito, and Sasuke launched an attack that killed everyone while he was unconscious from chakra exhaustion from training with the Kyuubi.

"Wow. But wait...What happened to our Naruto If I may ask?" asked Jiraya after listening to the story not sensing any lies from what Naruto had to say.

"Killed him." Naruto said simply with no trouble in his words as he folded his arms and sat back.

"`.."

"`.."

"`.."

(Both)"WHAT?!"

(Tsunade)"But why?"

"He would've gave his life away to bring the Uchiha back, totally forgetting about the Akatsuki that is after him. It's better that I killed him...trust me" Naruto said "And you saw how Sakura reacted. He would've been devastated and if he would've brought the Uchiha back unconscious, she would've reacted worse and he would be getting banished by now at the very moment. Do you think he'd be well enough to handle that when he could barely even handle his first kill." he finished as Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded even if they didn't like it.

"So what will you do here?" asked Jiraya.

Naruto answered with a smirk as his bright ocean blue eyes flashed with a white line and replied "Bring peace, and take mates to fill up the council of the Deities".

"What do you mean by 'fill up the council of the Deities?" asked Tsunade

"Me and Kami are the only Gods, at the moment all other gods and goddesses are only techniques we created. The mates that I take will be given a position." Naruto explained before he turned to Tsunade and continued "I know that you aren't my Tsunade, but I would like to get to know you and hopefully spend eternity with you as well...if that isn't too much to ask for" said Naruto smiling as Tsunade blushed and nodded making Naruto's smile widen.

_'__I can't believe this! He managed to bag Tsunade once, and is about to do it again! And he had other wives?!_' was what Jiraya thought before he regain his nearing 'research mode' and said "Well, I originally planned to take our Naruto on a training trip." getting Naruto's attention.

"That's great, I'll be able to set things in motion for the Akatsuki, as well as getting some allies for this village. In this realm, my counterpart has an arrange marriage to Mei Terumi along with some other ones with some girls from Kumo, and he has other people to save in other villages." Naruto said as he thought about a blue haired women with an origami flower in her hair and a light brown skinned girl with mint-green hair, making him inwardly smile at the thought of the women.

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah, but I'll go a 3 months later from then. There are some places I need to go to and one of them is Hoshigakure(Star Village). There is a woman who was on of my wives in my dimension, and she has been living there trying save the village from the use of a star that has been killing their shinobi. This village needs some help from a tirant called Akahoshi who has been the reason for the use of this star, and I'm willing to tell do what i did before in my dimension to happen here, which is saving the village and getting an extra ally for Konoha." Naruto said as Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in agreement.

_**...To Be Continued...**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN/: I don't have much to say except no flames please. They will be ignored or deleted.**

**Enough said so stay coo, be cool, look cool and...CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATIPUS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/:Alright everybody! As the head at the top of the page says, THIS IS Naruto: The Ten Tailed God!**

**Now then, In this second chapter, I would like to first drop a lemon just to get the story more aggravated and stay on point with Naruto as he spends his time searching for his long lost wives! Also, Naruto will finally go onto the trip with Jiraya to go out and help establish the network more and #$# #$# # !$%% if you get my drift(winks) ;)**

**So once again, here is the content:**

Godlike Naruto

Elements of Bleach

Harem: Kami(**Sode No Shirayuki From Bleach)**, Tsunade, Ino, Natsuhi, Anko, Konan, Hana Inuzuka, Fuu.

**Just a sprinkle of OOC, no over due(winks)**

**And of course, nothing but the finest bashing of Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Side pairings...not so sure. But maybe I might make one. The female will be Hinata so if you guys are interested, give a male character to be pair with Hinata:**

**?/Hinata**

And that's all of it for now

Naruto:...(huge smile on his face)Sanbi...Sanbi come here...heheheheh!

Sonsanbi23:b What is bro-

Naruto: -DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WNATED TO HAVE SEX WITH THE ALL BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME NATSUHI?! I LITERRALLY MASTURBATED MYSELF TO SLEEP JUST THINKING OF HER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

{Naruto does some sort of weird dance that is most likely similar to Captain Ganyu's celebration dance...and Sonsanbi23 looks on with a sweat drop...}

Nastuhi: Well at least your not dealing with my son. Better then watching him rip a man's head of. Speaking of which...Don't you think he needs a woman of his own to Son-sama?(Blinks cutely) How but the Byakugan girl. She's seems nice.

Sonsanbi23: (Eye rolls) Natsu-chan, it's not me to decide whether she will be with this boy or that boy...Buuuuut~ If you give the audience a good show, I just might put your suggestion into consideration. And just maybe...just maybe~ I'd throw in another girl for him

Shikumaru: Seriously?...like...Seriously? Are you going to let the rest of run dry while Dancing from over there-

Naruto: Hey!

Shikumaru: -and super star boy gets the woman? Why don't you just play fair for once and stop being a troublesome author.

Stewie Griffin: He has a point, Mister Sanbi. You don't wanna end up like Masashi or even worse...Brian(Shivers).

Sonsanbi23:(Blinks)...Just for that, I think I might get all the girls in one room and make a plan-

Natsuhi: But for now- Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the chapter and remember to please R&R just as soon as your done! Bye Bye!

{The screen fades to black)

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously on The Ten Tailed God..._

_"Me and Kami are the only Gods at the moment as all the other gods and goddesses are only techniques we created. The mates that I take will be given a position." Naruto explained before he turned to Tsunade and continued "I know that you aren't my Tsunade, but I would like to get to know you and hopefully spend eternity with you as well...if that isn't too much to ask of course" said Naruto smiling as Tsunade blushed and nodded making Naruto's smile widen._

_'I can't believe this! He managed to bag Tsunade once, and is about to do it again! And he had other wives?!' was what Jiraya thought before he regain his nearing 'research mode' and said "Well, I originally planned to take our Naruto on a training trip." getting Naruto's attention._

_"That's great, I'll be able to set things in motion for the Akatsuki, as well as getting some allies for this village. In this realm, my counterpart has an arrange marriage to Mei Terumi along with some other ones with some girls from Kumo, and he has other people to save in other villages." Naruto said as he thought about a blue haired women with an origami flower in her hair and a light brown skinned girl with mint-green hair, making him inwardly smile at the thought of the women._

_"So you'll go?"_

_"Yeah, but I'll go in 3 months later from then. There are some places I need to go to and one of them is Hoshigakure(Star Village). There is a woman who was on of my wives in my dimension, and she has been living there trying to save the village from the use of a star that has been killing their shinobi. This village needs some help from a tyrant called Akahoshi who has been the reason for the use of this star, and I'm willing to once again do what i did before in my dimension to happen here too, which is saving the village and getting an extra ally for Konoha." Naruto said as Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in agreement..._

…_...Now..._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**2 months and 25 days later**_

**The Village hidden in the Stars**

**(LEMON! PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE!)**

Here we find Natsuhi, the 5th Hoshikage of the Star Village(Hoshigakure) in private room with none other then Naruto. Both of them where laying on top of a beautiful King sized bed with the covers being a Clear gloss purple with the Village's Symbol in the center.

Both Naruto and his now official wife have just gotten married and were now enjoy there alone time as they booked a private apartment in the Village's new built hotel(Courtesy of Naruto) which had an estimate 84 luxurious rooms with each one having it's own bathroom and other surprises for the residents to discover...but back to the newly weds...

Natsuhi got on top of him as Naruto slowly kissed her on her lips sensually. Natsuhi responds by grabbing his face, caressing his cheeks as her fingertips brushed his whisker marks and deepening the kiss even further. He moves his hands towards the side of her body reaching to her hip, and he gently rubs up and down, making Natsuhi moan from just the sheer touch of Naruto.

Naruto gently took the collar of the gown and tugged it to the side giving him the needed space to plant kisses on her neck. Naruto began to kiss under her jaw then down to her neck leaving most of her neck clean from Naruto's kisses and Natsuhi bites back her moans from the feel of his lips on her neck as she played with her left breast from inside the gown, which got her to bite her lower lip from the gown's fabric rubbing against her erect nipple.

Slowly, Naruto brings up his mouth to her lips...kissing her as his mouth was now even more wet from Natsuhi's lipstick. Natsuhi responds eagerly by kissing hm as well as Naruto slowly licks her lips trying to find an entrance which Natsuhi happily lets him in her mouth as she does the same by entering Naruto's mouth as well. Naruto felt a little more turned on that his mouth was being explored by Natsuhi and with a hint of lust, he breaks the kiss and whispers in her ear softly...

"This gown is blocking what I really want. Take it off..."

Natsuhi, who was slightly turned on as her eyes turn purple for a moment, begins to undress herself quickly for her new husband to ravish her body as much as it will please him and her at the same time. Naruto takes off his pants, but leaves his boxers on with his manhood in it's full length. Once the gown drops, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at such beauty before him as his blue eyes flash with the image of Natsuhi's naked body.

Natsuhi's skin was somewhat the same as his own but it made her look beautiful in the light coming from the wide open window of the room with her long gorgeous purple hair shining ever so brightly as the small but visible blush added to her...shining-star beauty. Her body was slim as her torso was nicely flat with her hips having marvelous curves. Traveling his eyes to her chest, he couldn't help but look at her nice plump D-cup breasts that stood out well on sight even thought she was laying on her back side with her nipples being pointy and red, as the seem to be quite visible, and mutter to himself...

"Magnificent".

Natsuhi also took the time to look at him and couldn't help but be dazed at how marvelous he looked like under those cloths he wore(Meaning his boxers and black short-sleeve shirt with a red swirl in the center) even though he wasn't as tall as she is, and he had muscles that were in all the right places and it looked like he was building a tent down there which made the female Hoshikage blush at the awesome size of his manhood with the head sticking out from the boxers at the top as the mushroom head was clear for her to see. She looked at him and asked "What do you think, Naruto-kun? Like what you see?"

Naruto only gets closer to her and kisses her right on the lips, and stops a second letter as he responded "You are very beautiful, Natsu-chan. There are a lot of things I just want to do to you, but I promise to make this enjoyable for you as possible...okay?" Natsuhi nods once feeling flustered as she started to get wet at her lower region.

He looks at her then his gaze travels downwards to her chest with his smile slowly widening in the process. Leaning down, he takes the left breast and gives it a slow lick while pinching the right breast's nipple not to hard and not too soft. Looking up, he see's Natsuhi shudder and moan as she closes her eyes ever so slowly while she arches her back just a little and grabs hold of the covers hard clenching on to them. Naruto continues to lick her nipple and then decides to suck on it which caused Natsuhi to moan a little loader...

"(Moans)Mmmmmm~...Naruto-kun, please...Play with my other one too- Ah!- Please..." said Natsuhi, getting a nod from Naruto while he continues to suck on the nipple of her right breast and plays with the left breast as he pinches it's nipple the same way he did with the other nipple.

Natsuhi, who was now beginning feel more pleasured by what Naruto was doing, began to brush his hair using her right hand while sucking on the index finger of her left hand. Naruto then slowly stops and looks at Natsuhi and says "Natsu-chan, tell me where you want me to go..."

Natsuhi, who was slowly panting from the four play, says to Naruto, "I-I want you down there Naruto-koi...(pant) If...If that's okay with you".

Naruto only smiles and replies "I'll go wherever you want me to be, Natsu-chan. After all, today is our special day together".

Slowly, he descends down while trailing kisses from between her breast and well-toned stomach as he nibbles on her belly button which got the female Kage to giggle softly and moan all together cutely.

Reaching the spot he wanted to get to, he slowly pushes her legs aside and he looks at her vagina with dazed look...

He could see that it is was wet with the juices still licking out slowly as they got onto the bed. Natsuhi quickly covers it up with both of her hands and says embarrassingly with a blush as she looks at Naruto with her eyelids slightly narrowed with a dazed looked...

"Naruto-koi...don't look at it like that..."

Naruto only smiles and replies "Natsu-hime, your womanhood could be many things...but I prefer to say it is very beautiful. Why should you be ashamed of the part that makes you a far more wonderful women then most others would be? I promise to treat you with the at-most care I can give".

Naruto sticks his head forward and gives Natsuhi's wet and warm vagina's lips a long lick which earned him loud moans from Natsuhi, who arched her back even more at the pleasure she was getting.

"Naruto-kun,...Ah!-do that some more- Aaah~! please! Don't stop! I want you to -Ah~! Never stop!" said Natsuhi pleadingly. Naruto then begins to give her long continuous licks to her vagina with his hands placed on Natsuhi's legs. Natsuhi couldn't take it any more and moans louder as her beautiful toes curled over from the sexual punishment she was getting from Naruto.

Naruto then begins experimenting while continuing his licks, and he puts one finger in her and pumped it into her while he continued his licking on the lips of Natsuhi's wet womanhood.

Natsuhi at this very moment was going crazy from all of this as she couldn't help but push Naruto's face deeper onto her wet and bothered pussy.

After a few minutes of load moaning and pushing from Natsuhi, he takes his finger out and grabs her legs and places them on his shoulder. Naruto now was sucking on her vagina for dear life, alternating with his tongue as it was no beginning to even run through her sensitive spot. Natsuhi started to moan his name out load for all to hear as she starts to get a feeling in her stomach...

"Oh my dear harem sister Kami!...Naruto-kun! I'm almost there! -Aaah~! Please don't stop! Please! I beg of you to never stop what you're doing to me now! I'm nearly there!"

Naruto increases his sucking and licking and finally she yells...

"NARUTO-KOI! I'M CUMMIIIIIING!"

A load of liquid comes out from the vagina's uterus, spraying Naruto's face fast as he drinks it all and looks up at Natsuhi who has a smile on her face while panting as she looked back to Naruto after her 1 minute climax.

"You taste so good Natsuhi-chan...I'm actually wishing for seconds..." Natsuhi looks back to her new mate/husband with a blush as her eyelids were slight narrowed, giving her a very gorgeous and irresistible look. Naruto finally then takes off his boxers which his eight-inch long penis pops out for his new wife/mate to see as she couldn't help but stare at how it looked with all it's glory now for her to stare at with a dazed look as her mouth watered from it's sheer size...And of course, the naughty perverted images that came flashing in her mind.

Naruto looks at her and said "You ready Natsu-chan?" and Natsuhi nods in response to what she was asked. Naruto towers over her and puts his cock directly in front of her vagina as the mushroom head was kissing the very wet lips of Natsuhi's beautiful and pubic hair-free vagina. He looks at her one more time as he said "Now Natsu-chan...I know it's been a while since you did this so this is going to hurt a little. But it is only temporary. Just tell me when you want me to move, okay?" and Natsuhi nodded as she steadily prepared for penetration. Naruto gently pushes it in and Natsuhi suddenly moans at such a feeling she has not felt in so many years since her son's father passed on.

Sliding in a little bit more, he feels the barrier that re-grew over the past years of neglect and he looks at her for answer. With a nod from her, he continues and he pushes and breaks her hymen with a full force thrust in deep to her vagina as Natsuhi instantly screams from the pain rushing to her.

Naruto seeing this, kisses her mouth trying to get her mind off the pain and he slowly pushes his whole length into her.

Naruto stops his kissing and looks at her face and sees the tears flowing from her puffy red eyes and slowly continues his kisses with each one feeling good and proceeds to kiss her again.

After a few minutes of being in her and not moving, he hears her say "It's okay Naruto-koi. You can go on now".

With a nod, he slowly pumps in and out of her not to hurt her. Natsuhi, knowing that the pain in her lower region was over, slowly starts to moan at the pleasurable sensation as she spoke loudly "Faster Naruto-koi!...just keep going faster for me...please!".

Naruto now thrusts at good pace with Natsuhi moaning more louder as she said with a tone of pure lust "More Naruto-koi! More! Keep fucking me More! Go Faster! -Aaaah~! Yes~!" and he increased his speed even more with every single thrusts getting more harder and rough.

His scrotum kept on slapping the underneath of her vagina occasionally hitting her clean ass cheeks.

"You feel so good inside me Naruto-koi! I -Aah~! Never felt this good in such a long time!" was what Natsuhi said as her moaning got louder which soon turned to screams.

Naruto occasionally grunted as he could feel himself coming close to his limit-

He stops and pulls out with no warning which got Natsuhi, who was enjoying the feeling of him inside, get angry when she feels him pull out.

"What the hell Naruto-koi! Put it back in me at this fucking instant!".

Naruto, who was little surprised at her reaction, smiled as he said "Turn around and get on your knees and hands...**Now**"

Realizing what he wanted to do, she did what she was told and Naruto then plunged back inside of her going at a faster and rougher pace then before.

"Naruto-koi! A~a~a~a~a~a~a~a~h YES! This feels so much better! Oh my Sister Kami! Keep going!"

Naruto smirked as he said with a mocking tone "You like that, don't you? You like it when I do this?"

-SMACK TO THE LEFT ASS CHEEK!-

"Oh yes! YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT TO ME, NARUTO-SAMA~A~A~A~A!"

She meets his thrusts with her backing up, and after a while, it seemed that the both of them were getting closer to the limit as Natsuhi yelled "I'M SO CLOSE NARUTO-KOI! KEEP ON FUCKING ME! DON'T STOP PUMPING YOUR FAT COCK INTO ME PLE~E~E~E~A~S~E!". After a few more thrusts he feels her walls closing in on his cock and they both yelled their names out loud-

"NARUTO-KOI~!"

"NATSU-CHAN~!"

The both of them came together as Natsuhi was filled with Naruto's thick and hot cum with wonderful feeling of him inside with his sperm swimming into her womb being too much to handle as she screamed to the top of her lungs loudly. Naruto pumping his seed into her and felt her vagina from the inside was sucking as much of his seed as it could from him and yelled at the pleasure of releasing into his newly wedded wife/mate. As there orgasms died down, he pulled out of her as he look at her face to face and kissed her right on the lips with Natsuhi going into the kiss as both of her hands traveled down his back.

Natsuhi shivered at the cold winds hitting her down there after he pulled out and Naruto grabs her close to him as he turned over, with Natsuhi now being on top of the Powerful Deity Jinchuriki. He looks at Natsuhi with glazed look in his ocean blue eyes and said...

**(LEMON END! YOU KIDS CAN COME BACK NOW!)**

"So how was it? I mean- How do you feel after not getting sex for such a long time, Natsuhi-chan?" Natsuh looks up and smiles as she answered "It was truly wonderful, if you must know. Especially since it was with the man I love and I am destined to be with until the end of eternity."

Naruto smiles as he caressed Natsuhi's right cheek with his right hand and said softly to her with a deep tone...

"It actually feels good to know I did it with the woman I love as well...I love you, Natsuhi-chan".

"I love you too...Naruto-koi..."

The two looked into each other's eyes and kissed for a brief two minutes before Natsuhi broke away to breath and said "Can we do it again, Naruto-koi? I know that you have to return to Konoha tomorrow, so I want to spend as much of our 'special time' together before the break of dawn". Naruto looks at her with a smirk and replied "Why not? Besides, I told you that we can do anything you ant today because it is our short and sweet little honey moon...".

And the two husband and wife got back at doing it again as moans and loud grunts could be heard through out the entire hotel...

_**A day later**_

**Konoha: The Kage Tower...**

_**Time; 10:02am**_

Here we find Tsunade calmly working with her everyday huge lumps of paper work with nothing but a smile on her face singing a hymn all to herself...which in this case in point was something both the author and the readers never expected from the busty beautiful blond Hokage known as Tsunade Senju, the slug princess of Konoha.

Shizune looked on with a raised eye brow as she asked "Lady Tsunade, what's the occasion? Are you planning on knocking off early again or did the village finally escape debt?"

Tsunade looked to her gorgeous brunette assistant and former apprentice as she replied "Ohhhhhh it's none of the above if you must know. I'm just happy because I finally have something to think of now. Although, I will say that debt is the thing of the past for both the village and me since Ruto-kun came along with money just enough to sort out all the problems, especially re-building whatever destruction was caused by the Kyuubi attack. (Blissful Sigh)"

"Oooookaaaay" said Shizune "You know, Lady Tsunade, I've been meaning to ask when Naruto would be back from re-marrying and marrying all those women. I mean- Don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't want him around because he seems like the only thing that keeps you happy these days. _Apart from a bottle filled with liquor of course_"

Before Tsunade could answer, the door opened revealing Naruto dressed in red Anbu tracksuit pants with some black Shinobi sandals with a black short-sleeve shirt that has a white konoha symbol on it and his Zanpakuto sheathed in a metallic-black sheath, and walked in to the office and he took a seat at the desk chair.

Tsunade smiled warmly as she said "Good Morning, Naruto-koi. I see you have finally returned from your private three months trip. Would you like to give me a report on what have you done so far?".

Naruto nodded and said "Hai. I first got to Takigakure and 'Kidnapped their Jinchuriki' as they would put it. Me and Fuu-hime got married on the way to Kirigakure and I helped to train her in being able to master the chakra of her bijuu, the Nanabi. Once we got to Kirigakure No Sato, I helped out in the Civil war by aiding the rebels defeat the Yondaime Mizukage and of course, help the leader of the Rebels to become the 5th Mizukage of Kiri. We got married and I left with Fuu-hime to head over to one of Jiraya's newest spy in Ame. We stayed for a couple of weeks before I left with Fuu-hime, but before telling her to come here and speak to you on the needed information on the Akatsuki and other information she needed to give you. We then headed over to Hoshigakure which was my final stop as I got married with the new 5th Hoshikage Nastuhi Uzumaki. Then here I am.

I have managed to get both Kiri's and Hoshi's kages to come and sign treaties with Konoha and I also managed to Get Konoha a second Jinchuriki who is of course, the yondaime Mizukage himself, Yagura Roshi(AN/: The surname is made up since I couldn't really get one for him). My fourth wife Fuu-hime will be staying in Hoshigakure No Sato. That's just about it.

Tsunade smiled as she relaxed back on her chair and sighed blissfully as she said "The village would like to thank you for your help Naruto-kun. As soon as you come back from the trip with Jiraya, Your promotion to Jounin will await you. In the mean time, I will announce your heritage and have one of my best anbu help in the construction of your new House and clan compound. As we speak, I have some of my best Jonin at the ruins of Uzushio collect whatever goods could be found and they will be given to you for your use only. All has been arrange so don't worry about the Civilian council...I have those pricks right where I want them".

Naruto chuckled as he stood and said "Well then, I guess I'll be on my way. And Tsunade-chan, please talk to one of your genin, Ino Yamaka, As your alpha mate, I simply ask that you make her your apprentice. Inoichi-san already knows of this, and kindly like it if you could shape her up to be a very good kunoichi that will soon come to lead the Yamanaka clan one day". Naruto walked out of the room with the door closing behind him.

"WOW! In just three months, he did all of that? He definitely is the guy he says who he is! Though it is such ashame we lost our Naruto...but still, this Naruto is better then the last looking at hw he has managed to do things for Konoha and everyone else" said Shizune. Tsunade stood up as she looked down to village from the window of the room and smiled warmly as she said...

"There's no doubt about that Shizune...Things are gonna be better now. I just now they will be..._Naruto-kun, stay safe and come back...I'll be waiting for my wedding to happen __too__..._"

…_**.To be Continued...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN/: There you have it. That's the second chapter of Naruto: The ten tailed God. On the next chapter, we get to go into the history of everything(That has happened in this time line/dimension), Ino talks to Tsunade and we see Sakura get her ass handed to her by Naruto's soon-to-be wife**

To Juubi Naruto: I told you I would update! I keep my promises right? If you got some more story ideas, pm me bro!

That's it for now so remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and...**RESPECT THE RABBIT GODDESS!**

**Kaguya: You know it!**

**-X-**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: Alright you guys! Now I know this update has been sooooo long over due, but now the wait is over. Chapter three of Naruto: The ten tailed God is finally here! I know a lot of you guy are probably gonna go down to the review box and say to me...**

"**DUDE WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ABOUT GTA V REMIX? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?"**

**Well...I wish I could come up with an excuse, but at the moment I don't have one and I don't really think an excuse can work anymore at this case in point. Look, I am terribly sorry that I am beginning to seem like other authors out there who sometimes just can't continue a good story, but my only reason is that after doing the story, I soon come to realization that ending the story will be really impossible and I won't be able to juggle everything that happens in the story all to well. It's why sometimes I just wanna give that story to someone else and see what they would do with it. I will admit that I am heavily distracted here in my home, but I have methods to avoid and defeat distractions easily. My point is that I am not a novelist like some of the great authors who can do 21k word chapters for stories and have the abstract power to start and finish one. I am an author who likes to unleash his frustrating imagination, and some times, my imagination just isn't what I could make it out to be.**

**Again, I humbly apologies to you guys if my way of doing things is just not so cool anymore and it's just down right annoying. When I came to this site as an author, I had the high hopes that I would surpass a certain Godlike-Naruto author and become the next go-to guy for Godlike-Naruto fics. Sadly, I am slowly beginning to even doubt if surpassing that guy is even worth it cause if I do, the pressure will be too much to handle as I can see that being the go-to guy for Godlike-Naruto fics comes with a serious reputation(put aside the famous flamers who will try to bring you down and fail at it) that will require you to stay one point and be full of ideas 24/7, make epic fight scenes and long ass lemons.**

**I can do that stuff but I have others things to do too here in real life. I can't be sitting in front of the computer all day long and do this instead of help my mom out and get a descent fucking job. I'm doing this for my passion of writing fanfiction and of course pissing of that jerk Kishimoto.**

**As much as I want fanfiction to come first, it can't. This doesn't pay the bills.**

**(long sigh) I really needed to say that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter since I know I probably ruined your mood with my blabbering.**

**So once again, here is the content of this story:**

**Godlike Naruto**

**Elements of Bleach**

**Harem: Kami(Sode No Shirayuki From Bleach), Tsunade, Ino, Natsuhi, Anko, Konan, Mei Terumi, Mabui, Yugito Nii, Fuu.**

**Just a sprinkle of OOC, no over due(winks)**

**And of course, nothing but the finest bashing of Sakura and Sasuke.**

**Side pairings...not so sure. But maybe I might make one. The female will be Hinata so if you guys are interested, give a male character to be pair with Hinata:**

**?/Hinata**

**And that's all of it for now**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Previously on Naruto: The Ten tailed God_

"_The village would like to thank you for your help Naruto-kun. As soon as you come back from the trip with Jiraya, Your promotion to Jounin will await you. In the mean time, I will announce your heritage and have one of my best anbu help in the construction of your new House and clan compound. As we speak, I have some of my best Jonin at the ruins of Uzushio collect whatever goods could be found and they will be given to you for your use only. All has been arrange so don't worry about the Civilian council...I have those pricks right where I want them"._

_Naruto chuckled as he stood and said "Well then, I guess I'll be on my way. And Tsunade-chan, please talk to one of your genin, Ino Yamaka, As your alpha mate, I simply ask that you make her your apprentice. Inoichi-san already knows of this, and kindly like it if you could shape her up to be a very good kunoichi that will soon come to lead the Yamanaka clan one day". Naruto walked out of the room with the door closing behind him._

"_WOW! In just three months, he did all of that? He definitely is the guy he says who __he__ is! __Though it is such ashame we lost our Naruto...but still, this Naruto is better then the last looking at hw he has managed to do things for Konoha and everyone else__" said Shizune. Tsunade stood up as she looked down to village from the window of the room and smiled warmly as she said..._

_"There's no doubt about that Shizune...Things are gonna be better now. I just now they will be..._._**Naruto-kun, stay safe and come back...I'll be waiting for my wedding to happen **__**too**__**..."**_

_Now!_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Two months later**_

**Hi No Kuni: Tanzaku Town**

In one of the many hotels of this town of the fire country, here we find Naruto dressed in his red Anbu tracksuit pants wearing some black Shinobi sandals with a black short-sleeve shirt that has a white konoha symbol on it and his Zanpakuto sheathed in a metallic-black sheath on his back(with a black Konoha headband tide around his neck), sitting on the edge of the bed reading a book called "Elfein Lied" and sitting on the fair right corner of the room(on a chair) was Jiraya eating a bowl of fried rice quietly while thinking to himself. After 3 minutes of peaceful eating, the toad sage was finally done with his food, and stood up as he placed the bowl on a nearby table...

"Alright. Now that I'm done eating, I can finally tell you what were here for...and by the way, where did you get that book? I haven't really scene it anywhere before in any library or book store in the country or any other place I can think of that sells books in the elemental nations" said Jiraya. Naruto closed the book and looked up to Jiraya as he responded "This isn't a book. This a 'completed file' on a dimension that Kami-hime over rules. She keeps files of every dimension she has created in order to remember them and alter the time lines of those said dimensions to her liking. This dimension that I am reading about is now fully completed, as in everythiing that was supposed to take place, did happen".

"Does it have a happy ending?".

"Hmmmmmmmmm...not really. The dimension is screwed for all I know. Lucy will soon begin to plunge the entire world into endless bloodshed just to protect Kohta- Anyways, what are we really doing here, Pervy-sage? I hope you haven't gained a gambling problem like Tsu-hime".

Jiraya laughed mockingly at Naruto's statement and replied "Naruto, my luck and karma is well balance if you must know, and I'm not in the mood to let it lose it's balance for a couple of thousand Ryo. Were actually here to get some information I have been wanting to know on what the real Akatsuki leader wants to do with all the bijuu once they are all collected".

"Oh that's actually simple Pervy sage. You could've just asked me since I come from a dimension that is similar to this one a little. As Konan-chan told you before, the idea behind the Akatsuki was to form an elite team of S-ranked Ninja who will hunt down all the nine Bijuu of the elemental nations and seal them up into the Gedo-statue. What will happen if they succeed? The nine bijuu will reform into their single glorious form known as the ten tailed beast which is said to be the beast that once nearly came to destroy the world if it wasn't for the sage of the six paths".

Jiraya eye-widened at this, and looked to Naruto and said "H-how do you know all of this? Is that what happened in your dimension?".

"(Sigh) The history between my dimension and the other is completely similar in some patterns, but they only differ when it comes to how the ten tails came about and what kind of ten tails they both have. In my dimension, a woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the forbidden fruit of the holy tree in order to stop the wars that have nearly ending the world, and succeeded in doing so as she ended those wars and brought order to the world. Because of this, the holy tree became angry when Kaguya took it's power, and transformed into an angry ten tailed wolf that raged through out the entire world wanting to take it's power, or rather it's chakra back. Kaguya gave birth to a boy who later was known as the sage of the six paths and trained him in the use of the Rinnegan in order to protect the world and defeat the ten tailed beast since she couldn't as she was now on her death bed at the time".

Naruto paused for while then continued...

"The rest you can already guess, but here is the difference between my dimension and the this one. The Kaguya from my dimension is a human being, but the Kaguya of this dimension is actually an alien that is apart of clan that comes from who-knows-where in search of power from all parts of the universe. The Kaguya of my dimension gave birth to one male namely the sage of the six paths, but the Kaguya of this dimension gave birth to to two males instead of one. Finally, the Kaguya of my dimension died when the sage fought the ten tailed fox, but the Kaguya of this dimension...she was something else entirely different.

Kaguya Otsutsuki was worshiped as goddess by many people for her vast unlimited power and what she was able to do with it since she stopped the wars that tore the world apart. However, later on, she was feared and hated for her power as she started to become corrupted by it and started placing people in a very strong genjutsu that would put you to sleep for all eternity, and turned you to some sort of soulless body controlled by Kaguya's will and only her will. As time went one, she grew angered by how strong her sons became, and SHE was the one who transformed into the ten tails instead of the holy tree, but the later was joined in the transformation anyway. The ten tails of this dimension is by far a beast with no name to describe it, and it has no emotions unlike the ten tailed wolf of my dimension.

Long story short, the true leader of the Akatsuki wants to revive the Juubi".

Jiraya stood there in silence, then looked back to Naruto and said "I don't get it though. Why revive a beast like the ten tails? If the true leader of the Akatsuki wants to wage war against the elemental nations, then having all the nine bijuu is just about fire man power to do exactly that, added to the fact that he has the eyes to control them all without having to worry if they would go against him. What could the ten tails have that he would want to use?".

Naruto chuckled to himself, then stood up from where he was sitting and headed for the door. Before he could open the door and leave, he looked back to Jiraya and said to him...

"That's the one thing not even I know Pervy-sage. But all I can tell you is that whatever he has planned, is more of a selfish idea and a pathetic one at that. All we can do is try our very best to stop him by all means necessary before he can even succeed. If I don't, a lot of bullshit will start to happen and innocent lives will be lost, just like what happened in my dimension...".

**Konohagakure No Sato: training ground 14**

.

Back in Konoha, it has been two months since Naruto and Jiraya have left the village on a traveling trip for three years, and things haven't really changed that much since then. The Hokage monument is now under construction for an additional face(being tsunade's face of course), a new strange looking building is being built in the business district as slot machines are being placed inside of it along with huge crates of alcohol, a lot of poker tables and other gambling devices, and of course, a new mansion is being built in the clan district right where the Uzumaki clan compound used to be. It's safe to say that since Naruto has taken care of the debt in the village, Tsunade has been able to do a lot of things for the village's economic system and change other things in the process...

"Come on, imouto! You have to focus all your chakra and keep the flow in a steady pace in order to get it right! You can do it!".

Currently, Tsunade(dressed in her usual attire but only wearing black slippers instead of her kunoichi heals) was sitting on a rock with her hands besides her watching one Ino Yamanaka, who is dressed in a purple short skirt wearing blue shinobi sandals and a white see-through vest with purple trimmings as her platinum blonde hair wasn't tied at all letting it fall on her back, standing in front of a tree with her eyes closed and right hand closed into a fist pulled back. Her right hand slowly started to be covered in her chakra, and Ino opened her eyes wide open, then shot her fist into the very center of the tree.

**BLAST!**

The tree was blasted into two halves as some of the wood in it's center were crushed into dust with the top falling onto Ino, who retracted her right hand back and swatted the top half of the tree to the other side of the training ground. Ino grunted with her shoulders slightly slumping down as she said to herself...

"Ugh! THIS IS SO FUCKING HARD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PUNCH SOMETHING INTO SMALL LITTLE BITS?!". Ino stumped angrily to Tsunade and glared at her fellow blonde as she said to her with a growl...

"How is that even possible, onee-chan! Are trying to pull a prank on me or something?!".

"Imouto, I'm serious when I tell you that this technique is actually do-able, and by all means necessary, you should learn how to do it. I got the idea from the rasengan which is a spiraling technique that causes whatever it hits a lot of damage. This technique I am teaching you works the same way, but I can see I am clearly doing something wrong here(sigh). How about a break? After that, we can head back to the tower and work on your medical ninjutsu".

Ino nodded tiredly and sat on Tsunade's lap with her back laying on Tsunade. The two sat there in a good relative silence for about one minute, but the silence was gone once Tsunade placed her hands on Ino's flat stomach and said to her...

"So how's things with your family and friends? Is everyone taking what happened to that other Naruto well?".

"Well to be blunt, onee-chan, my mom and dad are actually...happy for me now since I have decided to take my career seriously, and they are really happy for me about being married to Naruto-kun. Mind you they didn't like me sharing him at first, they started to accept it when I told them that Naruto-kun promised to love us all equally and he will treat me like the princess I am supposed to be(giggles). As for my friends, well Neji, Chouji and Shikumaru got out of the hospital a month back, but Im sure you know about that since you're the one who discharged them. I haven't seen Neji and chouji, but I did talk to Shikumaru about what happened to that other Naruto and our husband-to-be. He really wasn't surprised and he wasn't angry about it either".

"Really?".

"Yep. He told me that he really never knew that Naruto all too well, and he actually expected that even if Naruto caught up to Sasuke, the chances of him even winning were miniscule. In short, I think he said 'Minus one troublesome problem'".

Tsunader snickered to herself, but kept quiet as Ino continued...

"As for the others, Lee was really shocked by this and he really did like that other Naruto as a friend and 'rival'(shivers). Gai-sensei re-assured him that our husband-to-be only killed him since he just wasn't much of a ninja anymore and he needed to be taken care of before he would have done something stupid like follow Sasuke into Orochimaru's territory where he would have been killed and have **'it'** taken away from Konoha. Tenten-san really doesn't care that much about him, but Hinata...(face slightly cringes)she's been crying for a while now. I tried my best to help, but when she found I was gonna be one of Naruto-kun's wives, she got pissed and started cussing me out. I left before she could do anything stupid...(sigh) Hinata had a really big crush on that other Naruto, and loosing him probably means that whatever courage he gave her is probably gonna die out like the light of a candle. Hiashi-san has placed Hinata under suicide watch ever since, and my dad has been trying to help by healing her mentally-damaged state of mind".

"What about Saku-

Before Tsunade could finish, both of the blondes looked to see a pink monstrosity enter the training ground, and Ino sighed in frustration as she got off of Tsunade while fixing her vest and walked up to Sakura and said...

"What do you want, **Haruno**? I hope you aren't trying to get an apprenticeship from-

"I'm not here to talk to you Ino-bitch!...I am here for Tsunade-sama. My kaa-chan and the civilian council have voted that I should be taking the apprenticeship YOU wrongfully took from me! Tsunade-sama will make a me a better kunoichi for Sasuke-kun! And once I get him back, Sasuke will-

"ENOUGH! I have had it with your bullshit Haruno, I have had it up to here it with **you**!" said Ino as she glared at Sakura with Killer intent-indused stare, causing the pink monstrosity that idly looks like a banshee to flinch under the immense glare of Ino...

"You know what? I have no one but myself to blame for this...I am the reason why you even turned out like this! Maybe...just maybe I shouldn't have help you when you were still a pathetic little girl with no self confidence in herself let alone how ashamed she was of her fat fucking forehead that probably comes from one of those over grown pin cushions of the civilian council! God knows who your father is! And quite frankly- I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK HE OR IT IS ANYMORE! You were my best friend Sakura, and I cared about you after I helped you gain more confidence and build up self-esteem to make you a normal girl since nobody wanted nothing to do with you. Nobody wanted to be friends with you and no one wanted anything to do with you since everyone in this village knows what your mother does and what kind of sick loud mouth bitch she is! Everyone believed you were just as much of a whore as your mother is and you know what...they were right. I was wrong to think you wouldn't turn out like her chasing after men just for their fucking political power and money, but some part of me thinks that your actually worse then that slut of a mother you have".

Ino slowly walked up to Sakura then spoke to her in a lower tone...

"Listen and listen well you good for nothing piece of pink whore trash. If I ever see you come near me, my sisters, my friends or even Naruto-kun, I promise you I will fucking pull your fat empty head right off of your body with your cheap bubblegum hair, then I'll shove it so far up your candy ass that you'll be playing hide and seek with your own shit. Now leave before I smack you into the hospital so fast you'll be unconcious the minute the back of my hand reaches your face".

Sakura hesitantly glared back at Ino, and was about to screech something but-

**BACK HAND SLAP!**

Ino slapped Sakura right on her large forehead with the back of her right hand sending Sakura straight into the air and crashing right into one of the patient rooms of the hospital...

Tsunade stoop up from where she was sitting and hugged Ino from behind as she said to her "You know, you could've just let me tell her no. Because of this, I'm gonna have to sit for the next 10 to 15 minutes listening to the civilian councils' endless jabbering, and that annoying screeching of Sakura's mother, not too forget that your father will probably have an even worse headache if you killed Sakura".

"(Sigh) I'm sorry onee-chan, I really shouldn't let my anger for that-...for that thing to get the worst of me" said Ino as she looked down in shame. Tsunade smiled as she brushed Ino's platinum blonde hair with her right hand said to her "We'll work on that and other things next time, but for now, let's just head over to the tower and start your training on Medical Ninjutsu before a council meeting is called again".

With that said, the two blondes left the training ground behind and hopped from building to building to the kage tower. Back with Sakura, nurses were shocked to see that she suddenly got blasted into on of the paitent rooms, but none of them wanted to even touch her seeing as she is the spawn of that women...of course, there was one red headed nurse who picked up Sakura and attended to her injuries...

_**One Hour Later**_

**With Naruto Aand Jiraya**

Naruto and Jiraya are now sitting at a bar with Naruto eating a plate of dango and Jiraya drinking from a saucer filled with sake, and sitting opposite from them is a short cut raven haired man with dark blue eyes dressed in a suit with a large scroll next to him.

"...that's all I've got for now, Jiraya-sama. I'll call you again if there is anything I got from my sources. Just keep a look out for anything suspicious like that mask" said the man as he stood up and left bar taking the large scroll with him. Jiraya sighed and looked to Naruto who grinned at him and said in a mocking tone "Told ya!".

"Yeah whatever, brat. Next stop is Kumogakure No Sato! The Yondaime Raikage wants to see you for reasons not even I don't know of. You're gonna bag some more ladies, aren't you?".

Naruto eye-rolled at Jiraya's question and replied "I am not 'bagging' any lady, pervy-sage. I'm just strengthening Konoha's relations with other villages if you should know. But knowing Kami-hime, I'll probably get to meet beautiful woman that are counterparts of my late wives(smiles sadly)..._Mabui-chan_..._Yugito-chan_...".

"Well" said Jiraya "We better get on the road and leave immediately. I hear the hot springs of Kumo are wide open and they have no roofs like the ones back in Konoha, the research I'll be getting there will help me make the best book I will ever come to write since my 'secret tales of Konoha' books(perversely giggles)". Naruto's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance of what Jiraya said, but chose not to speak and followed the toad sage out of the bar.

In one of the private booths of the bar, two mysterious man dressed in white hooded-cloaks hiding their faces looked at Naruto leaving the bar, and one of them said to the other...

"Yeah...that's the guy were looking for alright".

"You can't be serious. Judging by the Bingo-book, it says this kid is just a C-rank genin whit only knowledge of the basic Academy jutsu, Kage bushin and the yondaime hokage's rasengan and he has signed a contract with the toad summons. The only thing serious about this kid is that he managed to beat Suna's Jinchuriki. This is nothing but minimum trash at best".

"Trust me. The kid in that book and this guy are two difference people on a whole other different level. Let's head back. We'll find him again soon".

With that said, the two men left the bar not before paying the bill for the drinks they bought, and once they got outside, they both vanished in a white flash living not even a single trace of them behind...

…_**...To Be Continued...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN/: I don't know what to update next but stay tuned. So for now please stay cool, be cool and look and keep it cool.**


End file.
